


Memories

by Kalah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalah/pseuds/Kalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot of Bran and Meera, now married. There is no background story of how the war ended or whi sits on the throne, etc. It focuses on how I imagine(hope) the relationship between Bran and Meera would look like after the series. </p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Bran observed every movement of his wife. Quietly he laid on his bed while Meera was getting ready and dressing. These last weeks he had noticed a difference in her behaviour. She seemed weary, very reserved and quiet. He noticed the deep lines under her eyes. Her third pregnancy was different from the ones before.

Many times Bran wanted to talk about it, but every time Meera had rejected him.

That bothered him even more. Usually they talked about everything.

There was a bond between them, that could hardly be overlooked.

After all they had been through together.

Bran remembered when they first returned to Winterfell. Each of them burdened with all they had experienced. These first weeks had been very calm, each pondering in his own thoughts. But then, Bran didn't remember how it started they began to talk. For hours they sat and talked. About their first meeting, Jojen, Hodor and the three eyed Raven.

It had been a relief. As the days passed their relationship had grown deeper.

Bran always loved Meera. At first it had just been the crush of a young boy, but then, they had become equals. And his feelings towards her had become deeper.

So they had decided to get married. Neither of them could have pictured a life without the other one now.

Their wedding and now marriage wasn't like one of those stories Bran had heard of a boy. They had been full of romance, tourneys and passion. But his relationship with Meera was passionate in another way. They could talk for hours or just sit quietly holding each other and knew how the other one felt. Their marriage wasn't built simply on romantic feeling but on trust and the promise to stand by each other.

Bran startled. Meera's comb had fallen to the floor. She sighed and grabbed it. Tears were in her eyes.

"Meera" , Bran said. "Whould you sit by my side for a moment?"

Unhesitant she sat down beside him.

Bran laid on arm around her back, the other on her stomach.

Meera closed her eyes.

She knew this was Bran's way of showing her that he had seen her distress and wanted to comfort her without forcing her to talk about his feelings.

But now she couldn't hold it back any longer, she started to cry.

Big tears ran down her face.

"Oh Bran", she began. "I-"

her sobbing prevented her from speaking.

Bran didn't say anything, he just held her closer.

After a few minutes Meera started to speak again.

"Bran, these last weeks, I...I...all these memories were back again. Reminding me of north of the wall and Jojen-"

The tears came back, heavier than before.

"I'm very glad you told me."

"I should've told you long ago. It's just. It hurts so much. Even now that I feel our child inside of me, I can't stop thinking about my family, your family, so many gone. All the people who had to suffer. I feel guilty. Guilty for being so happy. Guilty for living a life I never could have dreamed of."

Bran understood. He had often wondered why he had lived, while Robb and his wife, his father and his mother had died.

"I know." That was all he said. It wasn't necessary to say more.

Meera felt relieved. These thoughts had haunted her. Finally she had the courage to let them out. She felt free.

"The memories, I think they will never go away", said Bran after another long moment of silence. "But I think that it is good to remember. With time it will become less painful. You don't have to feel guilty for being happy. Jojen would have been the first to tell you this."

Meera looked up and saw the tears in her husband's eyes.

"I love you, Bran." , she whispered.

"I love you, too, Meera."


End file.
